Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiography system using a plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the medical field, for example, there has been an increasing demand for imaging an observation area having a long length (hereinafter, referred to as “long-length imaging”), such as imaging an entire portion of a spinal cord, a lower extremity, or a body in order to grasp distortion or abnormality in an subject's body. When long-length imaging is executed, for example, radiation may be emitted for a plurality of times with an observation area divided into a plurality of sections, or radiation may be emitted to the entire observation area once. In a case where long-length imaging is executed by a radiography system using a plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses, the imaging is executed while all of the plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses is in an imaging executable state.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-45159 discusses a radiography system in which a plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses is arranged in a row.
However, according to the radiography system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-45159, a plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses can be in different states. Therefore, radiation can be emitted even if a part of the plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses is in a state where imaging is not executable (hereinafter, referred to as “imaging non-executable state”). In such a case, the radiography system cannot acquire a part of the image of a region to be captured. Further, in a case where only a part of the radiation imaging apparatuses from among the plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses is turned on, even if the rest the radiation imaging apparatuses are in the imaging non-executable state, there is a risk in which the radiography system may consume unnecessary electricity as the radiography system because there is a radiation imaging apparatus with which imaging is executable.